


Alucard's Home for Half-Vampire Children

by seraph_writes



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Balancing out plot with alucard/reader fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Godbrand's kids, Implied Sexual Content, It gets a little spicy folks, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Season/Series 02, Slice of Life, based on a tumblr imagine, reader does no harm but takes no shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-06 06:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraph_writes/pseuds/seraph_writes
Summary: It's been a few months since Dracula's defeat - and Alucard isn't fairing much better. His lover has been doing everything they can, but there is undeniable cause for worry.That is, until a horde of red-headed dhampirs show up at the castle door.Let the games begin.





	1. Challengers Approaching

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was based off a series of imagines from the just-castlevania-imagines blog on tumblr.  
> Find them here: https://just-castlevania-imagines.tumblr.com/tagged/Godbrand%27s-horde-of-dhampir-children

“Alright, listen up,” You began. You strode purposefully up to the chalkboard, eyeing the crowd of children who were watching you intently. “Since you lot are going to be staying under our roof, we’re going to set down some ground rules,” You drew the crowd’s attention to the first point, written in white chalk, with a quick thwack of your pointer stick. 

“Rule #1,” You said firmly, “Get along. This means no fights, no arguments, no pettiness… If you have a problem with someone, you talk it out fairly.” There was a murmur of understanding that rippled through the sea of redheads. 

You moved onto the next point: “Rule #2, look out for each other. I know you guys probably already know this, because you’re good kids, but remember, you’re in this as a team, and a team works by…?” You prompted the question. A few of the younger ones’ hands flew up to answer. You pointed to one with short, messy hair and a dirt-stained green tunic.

“By being nice,” The boy answered. You nodded her head; “That’s right, Erik.” You gestured to the third point on the board. “Rule #3 is that the mid-section of the castle is off limits.” You stated, much to the disappointment of the children, it seemed. This rule seemed to irk even some of the older children, who seemed confused as to why they weren’t allowed to explore.

You turned to see Alucard, who had been standing off to the side until this point, now quieting the crowd. Once the chatter been silenced, he cleared his throat and elaborated: “Many parts of the castle are still unsafe and in the process of being repaired.” You gave him a small smile in thanks as he slipped away to the edges of the group again.

“Finally, Rule #4. If you see anyone approaching the castle or the hold; you act rationally, and don’t attack them.” The children seemed to process that and you finally dismissed them. There was a great clamor in the main foyer as the horde of redheads dispersed. 

Once the room was clear, Alucard strode up behind you and put a hand on your waist.   
“That went a lot better than I expected,” He mused aloud. You only hummed contently in response, placing a kiss on his cheek. “I am curious, though,” He began.  
“About what?”   
“About how they managed to end up at the castle.”

~~

Morning light had washed over the valley when there came a loud banging on the door. The bright sun made the winding spires and towers of the castle into a black outline that etched into the landscape. You and Alucard had swiftly made your way through the castle and were standing in front of the two curved staircases when the doors finally gave way. 

It was like the opening of a floodgate; a swarm of bright red hair tumbled through the threshold, weapons waving wildly. They didn’t seem to notice the couple at first, instead opting to glance around the hall. 

It had lost whatever lustre it once had, with dust and debris hanging heavy in the air. The horde seemed to notice this, their determined shouts dying down. They knew something was askew.

Finally, their gaze fell on you and Alucard.  
“Who are you?” asked a young woman — seemingly the oldest — at the front of the pack.

“I should be asking you the same question,” Alucard called out to them, “You barge into my home, waving around weapons—“  
“Is this not Dracula’s castle?” A voice asked from the back. “It was,” and there was that gritty, regretful note in his voice that instinctively made you reach for his hand.

“What business have you here?” You asked, passing a glance to Alucard that said ‘I’ll take it from here’. 

The young woman approached, a few of the little ones at her heels. She looked around the same age as you and Alucard, with spiky maroon hair barely wrangled into two braids that hung over her shoulders. Her features were sharp and she wore fur. “I am Unn. Me and my… siblings were looking for one of Dracula’s generals. Do you know where he is?”

You didn’t have an answer to that. Having no knowledge of Dracula’s generals, you glanced over to Alucard, only to see him squinting quizzically at Unn and the others.  
“You’re Godbrand’s children,” He finally said. Unn looked a bit surprised at that, “Yes. How did you know?”

“The hair gave it away,” He answered with a simple shrug. Unn turned to the others with a joking smile, they were giggling, too. “That shouldn’t surprise me.”

The blond’s tone reverted back to its usual, serious state, “If you’re looking for him, I don’t know where he is. He wasn’t among the generals when me and my companions entered the castle.” At this, many of the disappointed redheads mumbled and cursed. 

Another redhead emerged from the crowd, and ran up to Unn. She was definitely younger, about fourteen or fifteen, with the brightest hair out of the horde -- it reminded you of an apricot. The girl wore a stricken expression on her face.  
“Unn, what are we supposed to be now?” She asked, distraught. “Alva,” Unn greeted, “I’m not sure.”

Suddenly, you had an idea. “Well, since you came all this way,” The children turned to you. “I mean, we obviously have enough room here--” Alucard looked at you pleadingly.

“Why don’t you all stay for a while?”

~~

You followed Alucard up the steps, the memothodical swaying of his golden hair consuming your vision.  
“Where would they even stay?” He questioned, his voice bouncing off the desolate stone of the narrow stairwell. The two of you were going to figure out the sleeping situation for the two-and-a-half dozen dhampir children now sitting in the foyer.  
“There are lots of rooms in the castle -- I’m sure we’ll find something,” you replied, as optimistically as possible. 

The two of you stepped out of the stairwell and found yourselves at the end of a hallway, not unlike many others in the castle. It was had brown wallpaper and red carpets all the way down. This hallway had many doors and the ceilings were much lower. You looked around briefly, humming quietly in thought. You wandered over to a floor-length window; black, intricate frame, right next to the stairwell. The infinite view of the valley below emphasized how high up you were, and the sunlight that spilled through the panes exposed the dust on the nearby surfaces.

Alucard came to stand next to you, and with one look, you could tell he was troubled. Carefully, you slid your arms around his neck, giving him a gentle smile from where you pressed your cheek against his chest. The sunlight danced across his lithe features, this hair shining like a star in the night. He looked like a god.

You felt two arms wrap tightly around your waist, and suddenly Alucard was leaning into the embrace so much he was almost bending you backwards. You turned your head to look down the hallway, struggling to see over Alucard’s blond hair, where his head was pressed into the crook of her neck.

You let out an amused chuckle, “I think this will do nicely.” Alucard sighed into your skin before answering: “I think so, too.”


	2. A Man Made of Ice

Night fell quickly upon the castle. Before you knew it, you had finished cleaning up the rooms and were looking out one of the windows at a deep navy sky dotted with stars. You stood straight and stretched, working the kinks out of your neck and back.

You heard Alucard say something behind you, “Do you think we should call them up now?” You stretched again, “Isn’t it getting a little late for that?” Alucard held the door open; “They are the offspring of a vampire. I don’t think they need that much sleep.”

There were a few notable characters among the horde that you would come to know. Unn, the eldest, was from Scandinavia, like most of the older children. She was the natural-born leader, with a tough disposition and a bold spirit. You had observed her coaching the little ones on some sort of fighting stance — she seemed to be a bit strict, but had good intentions. 

Next was Alva, who wasn’t special because of her age. In fact, there was a whole inner circle of young red headed teenagers who were huddled in the corner of the foyer. Alva was special because her personality was loud — and her hair was hard to miss. 

It was incredibly long, pressed down against her scalp into a low updo that consisted of a bun and ponytail that rested on the back of her neck. She wore a very long embroidered dress and apron; that bounced around her legs when she walked.

An outlier — the youngest, also from Scandinavia — was Erik. A scruffy young boy of four who liked to garden. He was beloved by his peers for his gentle and timid nature, a rare occurrence in the unruly horde. 

Finally there was Hibiki. If someone asked you to define ‘apathy’, you would tell them about Hibiki. Their other side of the family was from Japan, and had somehow found themselves in Europe before Hibiki came to the castle. 

Perhaps a couple years younger than Alva, the child preferred to sit on the sidelines sipping tea, with the most expressionless face you had ever seen. How they even found a teacup, you weren’t sure.

You and Alucard stood against the railing looking over the foyer and called the children up. Immediately your voices cut through the squabble and the horde scrambled up the steps on all fours. The remainder of the group were between the ages of seven and twelve, and had the temperament akin to a litter of over-excited puppies.

They were thrilled that the ban had been lifted on the majority of the castle, but they were warned that there were still places that were off-limits — the more private parts of the monstrous house: the engine room, the libraries, and a small wing on the west side of the castle that housed the master bedroom — among other things.

Leading the way down the long corridors, the horde followed you and the blond Dhampir like ducklings would follow their mother. Their animated laughter and joyful voices seemed to spread to everyone and everything — until even you and Alucard were marching along excitedly with them.

Your steps were hurried and random; muddled by the child-like excitement buzzing in your head, and you bumped into Alucard a few times. You apologized with a laugh but suddenly it was happening again. You saw the impish glint in his eye and knew what he was doing.

Every time he’d lean in closer, first brushing his hand up the back of your arm, then letting it sit on your waist — then your hip. Suddenly, he was letting his pale fingers drop lower — and pinched.

You let out an indignant squeal and pivoted around to scold him, a smile slipping through despite yourself. His laugh was musical, ringing in the forefront of the rambunctious chatter from the children, who didn’t seem to be paying attention.

You had arrived at the rooms where the children would be sleeping, and the redheads didn’t waste a second tearing off to fight over who-gets-what-room. The last to leave was Unn, who was staring intensely at you.

You got the feeling something was wrong, and thought it best to ask her about it. You found her room, which she shared with a few others, and wandered in. Anxiousness clogged the words in your throat, and you resorted to sheepishly poke around the room until you heard Unn say your name: “I need to ask you something.”

You turned. The other children in the room were gone.   
“Yes?” You cursed the obvious weariness in your voice.  
“Are you and Alucard…?” You caught on immediately, breathing a sigh of relief.  
“That’s all?” You asked. Unn nodded, confused. “Yes, I suppose you could say I am Alucard’s lover.” Unn seemed to absorb this, tapping her chin; “Me and the older ones thought as much.”

You said your goodbye to Unn and slipped out, coming to loiter in the hallway. Alucard approached you, smiling warmly. “You look tired, dearest,” He lilted. You opened your mouth to protest, but all that came out was a yawn. You heard the blond dhampir chuckle and rest a hand on your back, “Let’s get you to bed.”

~~

The beds in the castle were beyond luxurious. You adored the shared master bedroom, that always granted you a good night’s rest. The mattress was soft, the pillows fluffy, the blankets comfortable warm-- and something outside the door was very, very loud. Your eyes flew open and you glared harshly at the wooden dresser across the room, willing the noise to stop. 

You rolled over, groaning.   
“Alucard…--” But he hasn’t there. You sat up, staring at his cold, empty spot on the bed. The noise outside grew louder. You sighed.

“What’s going on--” you poked your head outside and were nearly nailed by a vase that had been tossed in front of your face. Redheaded children were running up and down the hall, screaming, jumping, and generally making a huge mess of the hallway. In the middle of it was Alucard, desperately trying to reign in the uncontrollable dhampirs. He had one child under his arm and another clinging to his leg. The sight made you forget you were grumpy from being woken up, and you couldn’t hold back a snarky comment this time.

“Do you need some help, dear?” you giggled. His head snapped towards you, and he looked strained, frustrated and almost embarrassed -- if that was possible. “Ah, yes,” he managed, “I just didn’t want to wake you up.”

Without another word you stepped forward, and with a little bit of well-placed concentration, you caught another object mid-air that the redheads had been using in a game of catch. The children running around your feet immediately came to a stop. You set your gaze on them:  
“What did I say about this part of the castle?”  
“...That it was off limits,” They mumbled in unison. “That’s right,” you scolded, “Now, back to the towers, all of you.”

You turned to Alucard as the children shuffled away. His jaw was set and his golden eyes held stoked embers. 

The two of you returned to your bedroom and as soon as the door shut behind you, the blond huffed angrily. “We’re kind enough to give them lodging in our home and this how they repay us,” He said, voice gravelly. He plopped down on the side of the bed and you shook your head good-naturedly. He was already sulking. You laid down on the blankets behind him, and shuffled around until you could see his profile. 

Your hands gently reached out to cup his face and turn it towards you. He looks down at you and his expression softens. “Come get some rest, forget about all of this,” you murmur. Alucard sighs in defeat, “Seems I can’t fight you, can I,” and lays down beside you, his arms loosely circling your waist. Your eyes droop slowly as they roam his features, always dragging their way back to his lips again and again, as if they were a magnet.

You softly pressed your lips against his, and almost immediately Alucard pressed back, like he’d been waiting for it. He kissed back with a searing passion that sent waves of heat through your body, settling on your cheeks and neck. The dhampir rolled on top of you, lips still connected, and caged you in under his arms. 

You ended up breaking the kiss for air, and heaved while Alucard gazed down at you. His hair had fallen over his shoulders, hanging on either side of your head like a gilded curtain. There was a dusting of pink across his handsome cheekbones, down his neck, and on what you could see of his chest from the angle you were at. 

He was so different in these moments. Most of the time, it seemed he was a man made of ice, or a distant figure on the horizon that you were trying desperately to get to, but no matter how far you walked, you couldn’t seem to get any closer.

Here, he was a living, breathing person. A person with emotion and fears and love and an ever-beating heart. He was so beautiful and alive it almost made your heart burst.

“You’re so beautiful, Adrian,” you murmured, thumb stroking his cheek. His head dropped to rest on your shoulder, a groan escaping his throat, “You can’t just say things like that,” He chuckled. “But it’s true,” you replied as he rolled off of you.

The two of you decided to call it quits before things got carried away; you needed sleep, anyway. Content under the cozy blankets and the comfortable presence at your side, you quickly drifted off to sleep.


	3. Get to Work

You didn’t believe it when the horde told you they had built bridges connecting the high towers, but it seemed it were true. You had woken up, grabbed Alucard’s coat from a nearby chair and started walking. Only then were you greeted by a pair of redheaded dhampirs dragging huge planks of wood under each arm. You forgot dhampirs were that strong.

 

“What are you two up to?” You asked them as they passed by. One whispered to the other and giggled before answering you, “You should come see!”

 

Without anything else to do, you followed them up to the high towers where the horde was staying. The sun-soaked rooms were alive with activity. Hyper redheads bounced around, dodging the piles of rope and wood planks being carried around.

 

One of them explained to you that they’d gotten bored halfway through the night and decided to make it easier for themselves to visit the older ones who were sleeping in the towers on the other side of the castle. They had even encouraged you to try walking across it, but you poked your head out the window (their entryway of choice) and immediately felt an intense sense of vertigo. You pulled away and were met by the shrill screams of laughter from the children, who then pushed past you and onto the bridges.

 

You staggered out of the room, your eyes lingering on the open window. When you turned forward again, you expected to see the wallpapered hallway but instead were met by an expanse of pale chest. You looked up, and saw two golden pools staring affectionately down at you. 

 

“Alucard!” You exclaimed, resting your hands on his pecs. “I woke up this morning to find my coat missing and I thought I might find it here,” He teased, playfully tugging on the cuff of his coat, which you were still wearing.

 

You cursed your stupid lovesick brain for blushing so much, “It’s… comfortable.”

 

“Mmm,” was Alucard’s only reply as he dipped his head to kiss under your jaw. His long hair tickled your chin. He certainly was in a rakish sort of mood, and normally you were happy to indulge him. However, this was not the time - nor the place.

 

“Alucard,” you giggled, prodding at his chest, “Not here--”

 

“Very well,” He relented. The two of you walked into the hallway and you went to return his coat. He shook his head and could keep it for now. You pouted, but pulled the collar up higher around your face anyway.

 

“What is this, then?” Alucard asked, as if to change the subject. He was looking back into the room you had just left. The window was still open, giving way to the simple rope and wood bridge, swaying in the breeze. “The children built that,” you answered.

 

“Did they really?”

 

An idea came to you. “Say… what if they helped us clean up the castle?” Alucard seemed to consider this, but you could tell by the way his eyebrows were knitting together that he was about to turn it down. “They have the qualifications, just look at what they accomplished on their own!” You added.

 

“We can’t trust them yet, all of my Father’s collected knowledge is in this castle--”

 

“Keep them away from those rooms, then.”

 

“They’re bound to get curious.”

 

“They’ll be even more curious if we keep them locked away up here like this!”

 

Alucard finally gave in with a sigh of defeat, “Alright, we’ll give it a try. Set them to work disposing of all that rubble in the lower corridors - or something like that.”

 

~~

 

As it turns out, the horde worked remarkably well. You were beginning to think you should give them more credit, but the dhampirs completed the tasks assigned incredibly fast. So fast, in fact -- that you were running out of things for them to do. By the end of the day, they had completed what would have taken you and Alucard a full week.

 

Cleaning was an ever-persisting beast you had to wrangle while living in the castle. The castle was -- to put it simply -- a wreck, and it was you and Alucard’s job to make it an appropriate space in live in. The Belmont Hold had been almost completely untouched since you set foot in the castle a few months ago, but it had been boarded up as a sort of temporary fix; and to deter any wandering traveler that happened upon it to investigate.

 

Another task was completed late in the afternoon, when you and Alucard were lounging in a small side-room, a comfortable alcove off of one of the large libraries. There came a knock on a nearby door that connected to a corridor. Begrudgingly, you picked your head up off Alucard’s lap and set down your book, walking over to the tall double-doors. 

 

It was Hibiki, “The others want to know if there’s anything else they can do,” They stated in a monotone voice. You looked back at Alucard for an answer. “I didn’t think they’d be finished so quickly,” was all he supplied. You sighed, “That’s what I’ve been saying the last three times they finished quickly.”

 

You turned back to Hibiki, struggling for an answer, “What about the main foyer?” You finally said. The youth nodded, storing the answer in their mind to relay to the others. 

 

They chuckled, “Sorry, I’m sure we keep interrupting when you two are trying to get some  _ alone time _ .” You made a very unattractive wheeze at that, partially out of surprise and also out of how amusing Hibiki’s humour was.

 

“Actually, we were just reading,” you replied. They raised a disbelieving eyebrow at you, “Well remember to use protection when you’re… ‘just reading’.”

 

You sputtered and fought for a response, but Hibiki had already turned and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter!! I’ve been busy lately, but the last chapter is bound to be interesting ;))


	4. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gone a lot longer than I intended without updating this fic, but I started modding for just-castlevania-imagines on tumblr, so that's where i've been spending most of my time. I'm also planning on writing more fics for other fandoms, so if you're into the arcana, vampire hunter d or sally face, stay tuned!! ;))

It was morning again, and you felt completely at peace. Sunlight streamed through the windows, transforming the opulent bedroom of deep reds and greys into an oil painting. A painting with two subjects.

 

Alucard was watching you from across the queen-sized bed, his golden hair spilled out before him on the pillows. You managed a sleepy smile as your eyes cracked open. His smile widened, and you could see an affectionate glint in his eye, refracting in the sunlight.

 

“Wake up, dearest,” He murmured, and you had to appreciate the early-morning texture of his voice, gravelly and satisfying on your ears. He brushed his fingertips across or cheek and you groaned, sinking further into the warm blankets. “I was thinking we could take a walk outside the castle today.” 

 

“That sounds nice,” You mumbled, eyes drifting closed again. You heard him chuckle as he stood up from the bed. You rolled out of bed and -- with your eyes still closed -- fumbled around for your clothes.

 

~~

 

The woods that surrounded the castle were full of lush and vibrant greens. You held your lover’s hand as he gently tugged you along; over the uneven ground of fallen, mossy logs and murky streams. He stopped at the edge of a clearing, where the earth was raised, and the sun shone down over the dry grass and broken tree stump.

 

“I thought we ought to get away from everything for a while. I found this spot just recently, and thought you might like it,” Alucard explained.

 

He took a seat against the tree trunk and motioned for you to join him. You settled sideways in his lap, resting your cheek against his shoulder. The sun warmed your skin and you sighed contently, “It’s lovely, thank you.”

 

Alucard’s arm circled comfortably around your waist as you soaked in the calm together. Every once in a while, you’d feel a kiss planted on the crown of your head. Birds chirped somewhere off in the trees. 

 

“Is something bothering you?” You broke the silence, looking up at your partner. “No, nothing to worry about, love,” He replied softly. “I just like having moments when it’s just the two of us,” He dipped his head to lay a kiss under your cheek, his lips lingering a little too long to mean anything good, “Missed having you all to myself,” his breath puffed against your neck, followed by a nip under your jaw. 

 

You squealed as his arms constricted around you, pulling you flush against his chest. The mood was quickly going from light to heated, but you didn’t mind in the slightest. Alucard’s lips were pressed to your neck, leaving kisses and bruises that will surely last you a while. His hands travelled over your clothes, leaving you to curl your fingers in the fabric of his shirt as his cool fingertips dipped lower.

 

~~

 

You didn’t realize you’d fallen asleep until you awoke in the clearing. You lifted your head and heavy limbs to take in your current position. Alucard was asleep, his shirt tossed somewhere behind you. You leaned back against his chest, just as you were when you woke up. 

 

A rustling in the trees brought your eyes to the edge of a clearing a few meters away. A figure waded through the sea of bushes, wearing an apron and long skirt. Her hair was a bright orange: Alva. The girl wandered around near the clearing, occasionally stooping down to collect what looked like wildflowers. You saw her stop, and picked up another object off the ground. Before you could get a good look, your eyelids drifted shut and Alva turned away.

 

~~

 

The air was heavier. A week had passed slowly, and something was different about the horde. About the way they looked at you. They seemed more weary of you and Alucard’s presence, and their grip on the rules was beginning to slip. Fights broke out between the younger ones, messes in the halls were left unattended to, and the awkward silences weighed on your shoulders.

 

You would often sit near the grand staircase in the main foyer with a book. The horde spent a lot of time playing there, and the cool breeze that blew through the main doors was comforting. You began to notice, however, that they were avoiding you, as you sat there and read. You would glance you from the pages and see Alva whispering to a group of little ones, and she would meet your gaze, only to set you with a hard glare and go back to talking.

 

“I wonder what’s gotten them so worked up,” Alucard pondered aloud one afternoon in the study. 

 

“I’m not sure,” you replied, leaning against the doorframe, “but it better sort itself out fast, or else I don’t know what we’re going to do.” 

 

The dhampir stood from his chair, an open book held loosely in his hand. He swept down to lay a reassuring kiss on your cheek. It was followed by a gentle smile; he didn’t need to say anything else.

 

“I think I’ll go to the library,” You blurted, unable to contain your grin, “but I’m going to get to the bottom of this.” With that, you stepped into the hall and were greeted by the stoic face of Hibiki, standing right in front of you.

 

You yelped, clearly startled. The teenager’s face didn’t change. “I could tell you why they’re all acting so strange.”

 

Your eyes narrowed accusingly, “you were eavesdropping.” Hibiki shrugged, “You want to know, right?”

 

Your arms crossed over your chest; reluctant permission for them to continue. “It’s this,” Hibiki’s hand was raised with a flourish. They opened their enclosed fist to reveal a gold pin. Engraved on it was a symbol you didn’t recognize.

 

“What is it…?”

 

“This belonged to our father.” They answered simply. “Alva found it, I don’t know when.”

 

You closed your gaping mouth. This was a lot to piece together. If that’s Godbrand’s pin, then does that mean—

 

“Given her new theories and the fate of the other generals, I’d say he’s dead.” 

 

“They probably think Alucard and I have something to do with it, don’t they?” Hibiki nodded solemnly. You sighed in exasperation. “I’ll try to clear this up. Thank you, Hibiki.” You gave the teenager a tired wave as you walked away.

 

Your legs carried you to one of the smaller libraries need the study. It was no surprise that Alucard’s parents owned many books, some were upwards of a century old. This library was full of more personal things. Blueprints, journals, and many well-loved books that had become Alucard’s favourites. As you approached, however, a noise from the inside make you stop. Someone was inside.

 

Carefully, you edged close to the door and slowly nudged it open. Through the crack, you could see a familiar figure up on the library ladder, skirt and apron gathered up in one hand as she haphazardly searched through the shelves. Alva. This revelation made a lot more sense of the situation. 

 

Your frown hardened as you crept away from the door, and walked back down the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the canoodling-in-the-woods scene is partially inspired by K ASMR's Alucard x Listener series, which is really good!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the wonderful folks on the just-castlevania-imagines discord server for the feedback and inspiration to write this.


End file.
